Silver Banshee escapes
by SupergirlFanfiction
Summary: Silver Banshee/Siobhan escapes prison and is now working with Livewire once again to take down Supergirl. Will they succeed?


Siobhan is sitting on her tiny bed in her tiny cell. She has a metal thick choke collar around her neck. It severely shocks her if she raises her voice. Since Barry taught the police department how to hold metahumans they have created a whole entire new selection for those freaks. Or at least that is what the guards call them. _Freaks._

Right now there was only Livewire and her. Siobhan just sits there completely zoning out thinking about when she gets out of there she is going to make that bitch in a cape beg for death.

Make that blonde muppet cry on her knees. Siobhan thinks.

Then there was a loud knock at Siobhan's cell. "Come on, Smythe. Your therapist is here." Oh that is just great Siobhan thinks as the guard slap on some heavy duty shackles on her wrists. Her therapist sits in front of her.

"How did you sleep?" He asks.

"I would be better of sleeping on stone." She spatt.

"Why are you so angry?" He asks.

"On my god you ask me that every time you visit and I give you the same answer. That blonde twig and that asshat who threw me into this dump." She hissed.

"Supergirl? Let's talk about her." He says.

"Yes doc let's talk about her. How when I get out of here I will put her on her knees." She grumbled.

After about an hour of talking the therapist had to leave. Siobhan was relieved. She couldn't stand his constant jibber jabber.

Siobhan was back to 'daydreaming'. Then after thinking about all Kara and Supergirl had done to her a wave of rage took control of her body. She wanted to kill those two.

She wanted to scream. She tried, but she felt the pain of the shock collar surge through her body. She didn't care anymore as she fell to the ground. She grabbed hold of the shock collar. Her hands burned with pain as she gripped the collar.

Then the pain stopped. She looked up and saw the collar in pieces and parts in her hands. She broke the collar. I broke the collar she thought.

A new wave of strength overcame her. She was stronger than she was before. Her and the Silver Banshee were slowly becoming one. She felt stronger by the second.

She punched through the cell door as it fell off it's hinges. Guards attacked her, but she pushed them away. A group of guards came at her and she unleashed her banshee yell. It felt so good to get that out.

All of the guards flew and Siobhan ran. She ran out of the prison. She ran and ran until eventually she found an abandoned building. She settled in there.

"Siobhan escaped!" Supergirl yelled. "Do you know where she is?" She asked. "No." Hank answered. "Great." Supergirl said. Supergirl flew out of the DEO and back to her regular job.

Siobhan looked at her covering her face. Silver streaks had began to grow. Just like when she was Silver Banshee. She wanted that though. She was so overwhelmed with anger that she wanted to kill the cause of it.

Kara Danvers and Supergirl. She wanted to kill those two so bad it almost now seemed as her life goal. Then her anger told her to go after the first person on her list. Supergirl so then it would be easier to get Kara.

She decided to breakout Livewire again. She went back to the prison and got Livewire out. There wasn't really anyone there to stop her. Livewire traveled through the electricity as Siobhan just ran.

They went to the park to cause trouble. That should get that flying girl scout's attention.

Kara looked up as breaking news broke out on the TV. _Silver Banshee and Livewire terrorize National Park._ It read. Kara as quick as she could flew to the DEO and grabbed the earbuds she wore last time she battled them.

Kara then flew to National Park. She landed right in front of them.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Livewire taunted. Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"He is gone." Supergirl said. Livewire looked at Siobhan and she looked back. As if it was some sort of secret language.

Siobhan unleashed her scream, but she stood her ground just like last time. "Give up Siobhan." Supergirl said obviously taunting the fact that he scream didn't affect her.

"Never." Siobhan said. When Supergirl was distracted Livewire struck her.

Supergirl flew back and fell to the ground, but she got back up. She flew in between them and punched them both and they pummeled to the ground.

Livewire lifted her head up and turned into energy and into a lightbulb. Siobhan stood up and faced Supergirl. Siobhan tried to punch her, but Supergirl dodged it. Supergirl then struck Siobhan and she went flying into a traffic light.

She fell to the ground coughing.

"You give up now Siobhan?" Supergirl asked.

"Like I said earlier, never!" She shouted as she spotted Livewire appear behind Supergirl.

Supergirl saw the snicker on Siobhan' face and she turned around. The second she did that Livewire shot at her and she went flying before crashing to the ground.

Before Supergirl could get up Livewire turned her electricity into ropes. She tied them around her neck and dragged her towards Livewire at her knees.

Livewire tied her up and held Supergirl in the air. She struggled to break free, but couldn't. Livewire threw her back to the ground.

Supergirl used her freeze breath to blow Livewire away just so she could catch her breath. Supergirl stood up and turned to Livewire.

Siobhan walked up behind Supergirl. She grabbed her shoulder causing Supergirl to turn around. Siobhan punched her in the stomach then uppercut. Then a punch across the face which sent her ten feet.

Livewire shot her in the back which sent her flying towards Siobhan. Siobhan punched her in the stomach which sent her back towards Livewire. Livewire shocked her and she fell to the ground.

Supergirl coughed as she was struggling back to her feet. Siobhan kneeled down next to her and grabbed her by the neck. She lifted her. "You give up Supergirl?" Siobhan mocked before throwing her back to the ground.

Supergirl built up her strength the jump up and punch Livewire. Livewire flew before disappearing into energy. Supergirl turned to Siobhan and punched her. She flew back, but landing on her feet.

Siobhan let out a louder scream. Supergirl still stood her ground as if silently mocking Siobhan. A small piercing pain was let into Supergirl's ears, but she ignored it. Siobhan's scream grew lounder.

All of the tall buildings nearby windows' shattered. Then the earpieces in Supergirl's ears shattered. Supergirl was blown back by her scream, but immediately falling to her knees.

She started to yell as the pain grew in her ears. Siobhan stopped as she looked down at Supergirl on her knees. She snickered and slowly walked towards her. Livewire appeared behind her.

Supergirl removed her hands from her ears and a large amount of blood was on her hands. She looked up as she saw Siobhan and Livewire standing over her. Siobhan grabbed her wrist and looked at her hand. She saw the blood and chuckled. "Oh no. Did I make you bleed?" Siobhan mocked.

She let go of her wrist and kicked her in the stomach. Supergirl fell onto her back on the ground. Supergirl looked up and used her freeze breath on both of them before flying back to the DEO.

"Siobhan shattered the earpiece while they were in my ears!" Supergirl exclaimed to Hank. "We have to make new ones or I don't know what will happen!" Supergirl said obviously worried.

"Don't worry we will make new and better ones." Hank promised.

"Great she got away!" Siobhan yelled in anger.

Livewire and Siobhan were both in an abandoned building planning what to do next.

"Don't worry she doesn't stand a chance against us. We will get her next time. Until then wanna at least get Cat and whoever the hell you are going after." Livewire said.

"That blonde twig? Yeah let's go." Siobhan said.

Supergirl went back to work. After a couple of hours she got a call saying that the new earpieces were ready and shouldn't break. Supergirl was happy, but until the next attack she didn't have to get them.

Kara was sitting at her desk until all of a sudden Livewire appeared in Cat's office. Supergirl looked over and tried to run into another room and become Supergirl, but was stopped by Siobhan.

"Oh heyyyyy Siobhan." Kara awkwardly said.

Siobhan grabbed Kara by the throat and lifted her from the ground. Kara gasped for breath then Siobhan threw her through a wall into another room.

Kara quickly got up and became Supergirl. No one saw though. Supergirl flew out the window and then into the other window and grabbed Siobhan and threw her through a wall. Supergirl turned toward Livewire, but she was already gone and so was Cat.

"Danget! She got away!" Supergirl mumbled.

Supergirl was about to fly out the window before a piercing pain struck her ears. She fell to one knee and was covering her ears. When it stopped she took her hands from her ears.

Siobhan kicked Supergirl out the window. When she was falling she started to fly and she flew and fast and she could to the DEO. She grabbed the earbuds and put them on as she was flying back. But when she got there Siobhan was gone.

"Come on!" She said under her breath.

Supergirl then flew away. She ended up flying over that abandoned building. As she was using her super hearing to see if there was any danger she heard Livewire intimidating Cat. Supergirl stopped in her tracks as she looked down at the abandoned building.

She flew in and was ready to kick some ass, but there wasn't anyone there. She looked confused as she looked at small radio box playing Livewire, Cat, and Silver Banshee talking.

Livewire's electricity rope latched around Supergirl's neck. Livewire flung her backwards and onto the ground right at Siobhan and Livewire's feet.

"I mean I know you are dumb, but I didn't know you were _that_ dumb." Livewire mocked.

Supergirl quickly got back up just as Siobhan let out her banshee scream. Supergirl easily once again stood her ground.

"How much times are you gonna do that until you realize that that's not gonna work on me?" Supergirl teased.

Siobhan just snickered as she punched her in the stomach. Supergirl let her guard down. Livewire shot her to the other side of the room. Livewire and Siobhan approached Supergirl as she was getting up from the ground.

Once Supergirl stood Livewire attacked again, but Supergirl ran out of the way. She ran behind Livewire and grabbed onto her. She held on before throwing her across the room.

Siobhan walked up behind her and latched her hand on her shoulder. Supergirl grabbed onto her hand and threw her over and onto the ground right at her feet. Livewire turned into electricity and into a lightbulb. Supergirl lifted up Siobhan and threw her outside. She crashed into another building and fell to the ground in an alleyway. Livewire appeared right in front of Supergirl and shot her.

She fell to the ground, but immediately got back up. She landed a solid punch to across Livewire's face. She flew twenty feet, but before she crashed into the ground she disintegrated into energy and surged into a lightbulb. Supergirl looked around, but couldn't find Livewire anywhere. She turned to find Silver Banshee standing before her.

She tried to punch Supergirl, but she grabbed her fist and squeezed. Her knuckles popped and cracked as Siobhan fell to her knees and gripped her arm in pain. Supergirl let go and grabbed Siobhan and started to fly towards to DEO.

When Supergirl was high in the sky Livewire shot her down. Supergirl started to fall and she let go of Siobhan. Supergirl crashed onto the ground and she made the concrete cave in underneath her. Just before Siobhan went splat Livewire caught her in her electricity. She gently set her on the ground.

Supergirl was struggling in pain on the ground from a fall from such a height. Siobhan and Livewire turned to Supergirl and slowly walked towards her. Supergirl slowly started to get up then Siobhan kicked her right in the stomach as she went sliding across the concrete. Supergirl groaned in pain as she head a water pipeline streaming underneath her.

"Let's see if I can stop you heart." Livewire said as she started to generate electricity from her hands.

Supergirl punched through the ground and grabbed the water pipe and threw it up and directed the water in Livewire's direction. The water soaked her and the electricity surged her and she wailed in pain. She fell to the ground unconscious. Siobhan stood there standing in awe at Livewire.

Siobhan turned to Supergirl showing her anger. She picked up Supergirl by the neck of her suit and set her on the ground. She punched her across the face and then again. Siobhan then kicked her in the stomach. Supergirl stumbled backwards as he looked back up at Siobhan. She speeded towards her punched her in the stomach. She flew back and crashed onto the wall and then to the the ground.

She picked up Siobhan and Livewire and flew them away to the DEO. Since she didn't trust Siobhan at the prison she held her at the DEO and kept Livewire at the prison.

"I will escape and I will kill Supergirl and Kara Danvers."


End file.
